


Play It Again

by mother_of_lions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Country Song, M/M, no beta we die like men, there's basically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/pseuds/mother_of_lions
Summary: Oh my God, this is my songWe've been listenin' to the radio all night longI can't believe that it came back on, but here it is
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Play It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my debut I guess  
> I wrote this a really long time ago as a warm up and decided to clean it up and post it so I no longer have to say I'm unpublished.
> 
> I have lots of stuff in the works, and I promise it's all much, much better than this
> 
> Based off Luke Bryan's song, "Play It Again"

The party was in full swing by the time Arthur arrived to the recently cleared hay field, speakers blasting music across the otherwise empty lot. The fall air was crisp and sharp, spiking through his nose and settling into his lungs. The harvest was nearly over now, the last of fields having been cleared the day before. The setting sun, coupled with the brightness of the bonfire, cast everything in a warm, hazy glow and made him feel alive in a way he hadn’t in months.

Picking his way through the other backed up trucks, the beds full of dancers and onlookers alike, Arthur nodded his greeting and pulled his Carhartt a little closer around him. He stopped next to a huge, jacked up truck that belonged to one of the other ranch hands, Percy, and took a moment to take a look around for anyone he knew. Not seeing anyone immediately, he glanced around at the truck beds around him, checking for any familiarity.

His eyes caught on one lone figure, perched on the back of a gray Ford and staring into the flames.

Arthur moved closer, getting a better look at the guy. He wore a beat-up leather jacket, tight across the shoulders and open along the collar, the firelight dancing across the tendons of his neck. Dark eyelashes fanned along a sharp cheekbone, shadows making him look feral and dangerous, while his long legs swinging over the Georgia tag of the truck said otherwise. Arthur glanced around, looking for a partner, thinking _there’s no way this guy came alone_. He approached confidently, picking up a pair of bottles from a cooler set between Percy’s truck and the one next to it.

Leaning against the edge of the tailgate next to the guy in the leather jacket, he tipped his head politely and went to remove his hat before thinking better of it. The other man looked away frorm the fire and glanced down at Arthur from under his long lashes and shot him a shy smile. His throating seized up while he remembered how to breathe and he popped the top on one of the bottles and offered it to the man.

“I’m Arthur,” he shouted to be heard over the thumping speakers, louder here than they had been a few trucks away. He extended his hand and hoped the other man had heard him.

The song changed, allowing Arthur a few seconds to hear the reply at a reasonable volume.

“Merlin,” Removing a hand from his beer bottle and extending it towards Arthur as the next song started up. Merlin’s expression morphed into one of excitement and he jumped off the tailgate before he could shake Arthur’s hand, long limbs flailing. “Oh my god! This is my song! I’ve been listening to this damn radio all night long, waiting for it to come on and here it is. Come on, Arthur, dance with me.”

Leaving the bottles on the tailgate, Merlin pulled a flabbergasted Arthur to his feet and away from the truck, towards the crowd closer to the fire. Merlin spun Arthur around like a princess and placed his free hand on Arthurs hip and began swaying and dancing to the rhythm.

Arthur was powerless to do anything except follow Merlin’s lead, attempting to keep up with him. Merlin was gorgeous in the flickering light, the shadows deepening his cheekbones while the flames glittered in his eyes. His hand was burning a hole through Arthur’s Levi’s, searing onto this skin. The song ended all too soon and Arthur was unable, or unwilling, to tear his gaze away from Merlin.

Merlin met his eyes and his grin got impossibly bigger. Leaning forward, he met Arthur’s mouth and left a forceful, lingering kiss, nipping Arthur’s bottom lip as he drew back. He shifted, resting his head against Arthur’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist and swayed gently with the music despite its fast beat. Arthur felt Merlin’s breath tickle his neck as he sighed and said, “I wish they’d play it again.”

Arthur, still trying to regain the ability to function, simply nodded. _I’d give the DJ my last dime if he’d play it just one more time_.

///

The moon rose higher into the sky and the bonfire was finally stuttering out. People began staggering back to their cars and trucks, drivers irritably counting heads and helping to load the now empty coolers. A few checked that the fire was indeed out before leaving and heading back to their homes, but Arthur and Merlin were still chatting and alternately dancing. 

Arthur glanced up, realizing that the owner of the truck they were sitting on was fully headed their way, looking tired and done with everyone’s shit.

Pushing off, Arthur got to his feet and dusted off his jeans. Leaning close, he brushed his lips against Merlin’s ear and whispered, “Do you want a lift home?”

Merlin gave a slight shiver, nodding, and followed Arthur to his red Ford. 

///

Sitting in Merlin’s drive, Arthur scanned the radio stations, stopping when he finally heard the opening notes of the song he was looking for. 

Glancing shyly over to Merlin, he saw the song register and was rewarded with the same crinkly, dimpled smile from earlier this evening. 

“Oh my god! This is my song! We’ve been listening to the radio all night long, I can’t believe it came back on.” Merlin unbuckled his seatbelt hurriedly and popped the door open, dragging Arthur along behind him. “Come on, Arthur, I wanna dance.”

Spinning around in the headlights, they danced until the song faded from the truck’s speakers. With the last lingering echo, Merlin pulled Arthur close and kissed him, long and deep, releasing Arthur long enough to shut the engine off before leading him inside the tiny white farmhouse.

///

The following Friday night, Merlin and Arthur were sprawled out on a blanket in Merlin’s yard, alternately gazing at the clear starry sky and each other, the soft notes of the radio playing in the background. 

Sitting up, Arthur leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin’s lips. He turned and pulled his old guitar out of its case. Setting it across his lap, he reached over and turned the radio volume down. Merlin watched him quietly, a mixture of shock and excitement dancing across his face.

Arthur took a deep breath and looked down to watch his fingers strum the first few notes. He heard a gasp and looked up to meet Merlin’s elated smile. Smiling back, Arthur pushed through his nerves and kept playing, taking a chance and singing the lyrics softly.

Arthur didn’t make it through the second verse, Merlin having ripped the guitar out of his hands and replacing it with himself.

“Oh my god, you learned my song! That was my song, we’ve been listening to the radio all night and you knew it all along!” Merlin threw his arms around Arthur’s neck, fingers creeping up into his hair as he smashed his lips against Arthur’s, kissing him roughly.

Breaking apart, Arthur looked up at him and said breathlessly, “I would play any song for you, Merlin.”

“Play it again,” Merlin whispered, gazing down at him, eyes shining with adoration. “Play it again.”


End file.
